Une opportunité inattendue
by Arwengeld
Summary: Ron est un joyeux célibataire et Pansy une maitresse des potions très discrète. Tous deux sont enseignants à Poudlard sans se douter de leurs similitudes dont la solitude. Toutefois, un verre de trop, une confidence et Gretna Green peuvent changer bien des choses.


_**Bonjour, il s'agit d'un petit OS qui n'a pas vraiment de lien avec la fiction La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent. Je garde toujours les même personnages mais pas tout à fait le contexte. Ainsi, Pansy conserve ses origines mongoles ainsi que sa filiation avec Rogue mais elle est célibataire tout comme Ronald Weasley donc aucun d'eux ne possède d'enfant.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la saga Harry Potter et l'œuvre original appartiennent bien évidemment à Jk Rowling. Enfin, c'est une histoire écrite par passion et sans aucune intention lucrative (No Profit)**_

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley le professeur de vol de Poudlard et Neville Londubat l'enseignant de botanique observèrent avec ennui Mac Laggen le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en train de parler dans la salle des professeurs. Les deux Gryffondor ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regretter le départ de Mrs Mac Gonagall à la retraite et l'arrivée de son successeur. Ce dernier était un crétin qui avait décidé de recruter Cormac Mac Laggen comme nouveau professeur de DCFM après le départ de l'ancien enseignant. Mrs Mac Gonagall dépitée ne put rien faire contre cette bêtise mais elle était parvenue à limiter les dégâts en parvenant à imposer au nouveau directeur la candidature de Pansy Rogue-Panshriij au poste de potions.<p>

Le regard de Ronald se porta aussitôt sur la jeune femme eurasienne totalement vêtue de noir assise de l'autre coté de la table. Il songea alors à la stupéfaction générale en mai 1998 quand le testament de Rogue avoua la véritable identité de Pansy qui put enfin ôter ses sorts de _Glamour_ mais aussi reprendre sa véritable identité. Ainsi, l'adolescente ne s'appelait pas vraiment Pansy Parkinson mais Eileen Rogue-Panshriij même si ses parents dissimulèrent ce fait pour lui éviter de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort probablement prêt à l'utiliser pour contraindre Rogue à lui obéir aveuglément. Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même ne s'était douté de rien car la Chauve-souris des Cachots ne lui fit jamais aucune confidence sur le sujet.

Ron se demanda si Pansy avait souffert du fait de devoir supporter une apparence ingrate sous ses sortilèges de Glamour mais aussi le surnom Pékinois durant son adolescence cependant il n'oserait jamais lui poser une question de ce genre. En effet, la jeune femme se montrait très polie avec les autres professeurs, néanmoins, elle restait extrêmement silencieuse et en retrait comme son père. D'après Neville, ce comportement était du à la tendance des Rogue à dissimuler leur secret au maximum durant des années mais aussi les instigations du maitre des potions pour convaincre son enfant de se faire passer pour une idiote totale aux yeux de Poudlard afin de ressembler à une potiche. Cette précaution lui avait permis de passer entre les mailles des filets des recruteurs de Mangemorts car nul ne voulait s'encombrer d'une fille sans cervelle dans son genre.

En réalité Pansy suivait scrupuleusement l'enseignement de son père dans l'art des potions au point de compléter son apprentissage à dix-sept ans seulement dans le plus grand secret. Après la victoire d'Harry et la mort de son géniteur, l'adolescente s'était recluse au sein de la demeure paternelle à l_'Impasse du Tisseur_ en compagnie de sa mère qui avait levé tous les sortilèges dissimulant leurs objets personnels lors de la permanence de Pettigrow au sein de la demeure. L'homme ne se douta jamais de leur existence car les deux femmes s'etaient alors réfugiées au sein de la communauté sorcière mongole durant tout l'été. Harry bouleversé par la révélation sur Pansy, ne put s'empêcher de se rendre à plusieurs reprises à l'_Impasse du Tisseur_ afin de lui parler mais l'adolescente restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Un soir, Ron avait fini par l'accompagner un soir en compagnie d'Hermione puis Naraantsuya Rogue-Panshriij leur affirma que Pansy les recevrait cette fois-ci.

Les jeunes gens surpris notèrent encore une fois la décoration chaleureuse de la maison bien loin de ressembler au délabrement entrevu par la mère de Draco lors de sa visite à Rogue en compagnie de Bellatrix. Harry curieux s'était attardé un instant sur l'épouse de Rogue dont l'apparence était très différente de celle de Lily Potter. En effet, Naraantsuya était une sorcière issue de la Mongolie dont le charme exotique éblouissait toujours les hommes malgré son apparence austère. D'ailleurs, Pansy détenait sa beauté et le teint clair de son père ainsi que l'intelligence de Rogue. Par contre, Harry était resté abasourdi par la douceur de l'adolescente qui était sortie des cachots le soir de la bataille afin de soigner les blessés en compagnie de Pomfresh. Toutefois, cette douceur était en ce moment ensevelie sous le poids de son chagrin et l'amertume.

En effet, Pansy ou Eileen ne cessait de se reprocher son absence au moment de la mort de son père et ne parvint pas à chasser son sentiment de culpabilité malgré les tentatives d'Harry enfin parvenu à la voir ce soir-là. L'adolescente s'enferma donc dans sa chambre les semaines suivantes et n'en sortit que pour passer ses Aspics puisque Mrs Mac Gonagall maintint la date des examens pour tous les élèves désireux de ne pas recommencer leur septième année en septembre. Harry ne songeait aucunement à plancher sur des examens mais il vint à Poudlard afin de voir Pansy ou plutôt Eileen Rogue-Panshriij.

Durant la session d'examens, les enseignants mais aussi les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de l'observer avec fascination car elle détenait tous les gestes, mimiques et l'attitude de son père. Cette ressemblance était également accentuée par sa panoplie noire en tout point similaire à celle de son geniteur. D'après les informations récoltées par Harry, il s'agissait du dernier présent de Rogue pour sa fille à qui il confia aussi son précieux pendentif en forme de serpent. Toutefois, Potter ne parvint pas à parler à l'adolescente qui esquiva habilement toutes ses tentatives de discussion durant les examens. La jeune fille ne voulait aucun contact avec les autres après son malheureux lapsus sur Potter causé par la peur et elle ne voyait donc pas l'heure de quitter le pays après l'obtention de ses Aspics comme promis à son père la veille de sa mort. Une fois les Aspics de sa fille en poche, Naraantsuya emmena donc sa fille en Mongolie où nul ne sut donner de leurs nouvelles à Harry.

Ce dernier parvint seulement à obtenir une lettre de remerciement de leur part après la réception d'une copie du portrait de Severus Rogue un an plus tard. L'ancien maitre des potions put ainsi se déplacer de Poudlard à la demeure de sa famille mais ne dit jamais rien sur sa fille à quiconque. Au bout d'un moment, les travaux de la maitresse des potions Pansy ou plutôt, Eileen Rogue-Panshriij, commencèrent cependant à détenir de plus en plus d'importance au sein de la communauté des potionistes puis Slughorn en fit part à la directrice. Cette dernière tenta alors de contacter la jeune femme mais se heurta au silence même si elle parvint à savoir que la maitresse des potions enseignait à Durmstrang après avoir également enseigné à l'école de sorcellerie mongole. Ce fait surprit Harry mais pas Ron qui tenta de faire comprendre à son beau-frère le besoin de la jeune femme de se réaliser par elle-même au lieu de vivre dans l'ombre de son père. Potter ne comprit pas vraiment ses propos, ni Mac Gonagall mais Ron souffrait lui-même d'être toujours dans l'ombre de son ami ainsi que son ex petite amie Hermione et approuvait donc le choix de Pansy.

En effet, Ronald avait fini par quitter Hermione car il refusait de devenir _Mr Granger_. Au début, Hermione lui en voulut énormément, néanmoins, elle réalisa la justesse de son choix au bout d'un moment car leur union serait rapidement devenue un désastre. Hermione aimait les livres, son droit, sa carrière ainsi que l'opéra contrairement à Ron simplement désireux de vivre une vie tranquille. Les jeunes gens redevinrent progressivement amis au point que le rouquin assista au mariage de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avec Roger Davies et devint même le parrain de Rose leur premier enfant. Par contre, sa mère Molly ne cessait de le harceler car il était toujours célibataire avant de finir par se résigner à la vue du peu d'entrain de son petit Ron pour la vie maritale.

A présent, Weasley était âgé de trente-sept ans et vivait tranquillement sa petite vie en tant qu'enseignant de vol à Poudlard. Il voyait sa famille lors des vacances ou durant quelques week-ends tout en continuant sa joyeuse vie de célibataire. Quelques fois, des doutes survenaient dans son esprit à la vue de ses neveux, néanmoins, aucune femme ne lui donnait l'envie de se caser. Aussi, il poursuivait son existence parfaitement réglé même si l'ennui commençait à s'insinuer durant ses soirées en solitaire à Poudlard après son retour du pub de Pré-au-Lard.

Ronald chassa ses pensées puis observa de nouveau Pansy revenue à Poudlard seulement pour un an afin d'aider le corps enseignant à encadrer les Serpentards souvent dissipés. Depuis son arrivée, les enfants s'étaient rapidement mis au pas même si la jeune femme ne faisait aucunement usage de la violence, ni des méthodes d'intimidation de son père. Ses cours semblaient même être devenus les plus prisés de l'école et les étudiants apprenaient plus volontiers l'art des potions. Grace à l'intervention de Pansy, les élèves suivaient également avec plus d'attention les cours de botanique de Neville car elle avait insisté sur l'importance des plantes pour la préparation des élixirs ou autres.

Le professeur Londubat était le directeur des Gryffondors et Pansy celle des Serpentards pour l'année. A la grande surprise de Neville, la jeune femme s'était révélée très intéressée par les plantes avant de lui parler de ses propres serres ou celles de Durmstrang. Les deux enseignants finirent par converser durant de longues heures mais aussi à travailler ensemble dans les serres sans susciter la moindre rumeur de liaison car la nature de leurs gestes restait toujours sans ambigüité. En revanche, leur rapprochement encouragea les élèves de leurs Maisons respectives à se rapprocher puis les disputes entre eux se firent plus rares.

Bref la vie à Poudlard semblait très conviviale mais la présence de Cormac Mac Laggen provoquait un certain désordre. En effet, le directeur était convaincu de ses capacités mais pas les enseignants qui déploraient ses méthodes d'enseignement ou encore le contenu douteux de ses cours. Certes, nul ne se permettait d'en parler à l'intéressé, néanmoins, son pédantisme ennuyait jusqu'aux hiboux installés à la volière. Enfin, ce n'était pas le seul enseignant remis en discussion car Pansy avait tenté d'inciter Lavande Brown l'enseignante de l'étude sur les Moldus à se pencher sur les nouvelles technologies. Or, Lavande n'entendait pas moderniser ses cours même s'ils s'agissaient des notes laissées par Charity Burbage avant sa mort…

Pansy n'avait rien mais elle prit discrètement les choses en main en proposant à ses Serpentards de faire un tour en métro londonien lors des vacances de noël. Neville curieux décida de l'accompagner et entraina donc quelques élèves mais aussi Ron avec lui devant la gare de King Cross choisi comme le lieu de rendez-vous. Ensuite, les enseignants ainsi que les enfants abasourdis étaient restés sans voix dans le métro puis au café moldu appelé _Starbuck_ où Pansy leur offrit une collation avant de les entrainer patiner dans un parc de la ville où une patinoire en plein air avait été installée.

Au bout d'un moment, ils retournèrent au café afin de prendre un chocolat chaud. Une fois assise avec les élèves, la jeune femme leur montra ses appareils étranges intitulés Smartphone, tablette numérique et notebook puis l'écran géant installé dans le local. Les enfants époustouflés observèrent tous ces objets avant de la suivre docilement jusqu'à la station de métro afin de retourner à la gare de King Cross où leurs parents les attendaient.

Une fois de retour à l'école après la fin des vacances, les élèves parlèrent de toutes ces choses à leurs camarades sans se soucier de la fureur de Lavande incapable de répondre à leurs questions durant les cours. La jeune femme outrée finit même par s'en prendre à Pansy qui la remit cependant à sa place grâce à l'un des sarcasmes dont elle avait le secret afin de réduire les autres au silence comme du temps de Severus Rogue… Lavande s'entêta cependant à conserver ses cours habituels et se contenta de grincer les dents quand Pansy proposa à Neville et Flitwick abasourdis d'emmener les enfants faire un tour à Paris grâce à l'_Eurostar_ qui reliait la capitale britannique à la ville Lumière en quelques heures.

Face à leur inquiétude, elle renonça à sa seconde proposition qui consistait à effectuer le voyage en avion avant de bougonner un peu face à la « momification des sorciers ». Ron surpris lui avait alors rappelé ses anciens credo sur les sang-purs ou ses encore ses blagues envers Hermione la Sang-de-Bourbe. Toutefois, Pansy rafraichit la mémoire de l'assistance sur son statut de sang-mêlé puis expliqua avoir du jouer le jeu des autres élèves de sa Maison afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. En guise de preuve, la jeune femme révéla même son projet de mariage avorté avec un moldu. Ron abasourdi lui demanda la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas mariée avant de la plaindre en apprenant que le Moldu en question avait fini par la fuir après ses révélations sur le monde sorcier. Pansy s'était donc vue contrainte de lui lancer un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ et finit par le quitter afin d'éviter les problèmes dus à la magie des enfants si des bébés furent issus de leur union. Ron avait alors approuvé son choix en songeant au divorce de Cho Chang maintenant séparée de son mari moldu paniqué par la vision des pouvoirs de ses enfants.

Le Gryffondor chassa de nouveau ses pensées puis son attention se reporta sur Mac Laggen manifestement désireux de créer un Club de duel. Toutefois, Ron ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire à la vue de l'agacement de ses collègues. Il finit cependant par frémir d'impatience à la vue des sourires enjôleurs de Mac Laggen à l'adresse de Pansy. Cette dernière afficha un visage impassible mais finit par soulever un sourcil face aux vantardises de Mac Laggen sur son habileté au combat. De plus, Mac Laggen se rapprocha de Pansy afin de lui baiser la main en affirmant la protéger lors des activités du club afin de lui éviter les sorts malencontreux des élèves.

Pansy retira prestement sa main en affirmant veiller très bien sur sa propre personne sans son aide avant de retenir un soupir en entendant le directeur ordonner à tous les enseignants d'aider Mac Laggen. Ensuite, les enseignants purent disposer mais Neville jeta un regard compatissant à sa collègue poursuivie par Mac Laggen désireux de l'inviter au restaurant un de ces soirs. Il finit par s'interposer sous le prétexte de devoir discuter de leurs plantes. Pansy lui jeta aussitôt un regard reconnaissant avant de le suivre en compagnie de Ron.

Une fois seuls, Neville taquina Pansy sur son succès mais la jeune femme affirma préférer rester célibataire à vie plutôt que de sortir un soir avec ce veracrasse de Mac Laggen sans se soucier de l'hilarité des deux hommes. Ensuite, la jeune femme songeuse demanda aux deux hommes s'ils se souvenaient de la seule séance du club de duel lors de leur scolarité. Ron acquiesça puis Pansy estima que Mac Laggen était Lockhart II. Or, ce type cesserait probablement de la poursuivre de ses assiduités si elle lui donnait une bonne leçon comme son père le fit avec Lockhart.

Ronald s'esclaffa aussitôt puis la traita de prédatrice cruelle ou encore mante religieuse si elle entendait émasculer ce pauvre type. Pansy vexée affirma ne pas être une mante religieuse mais plutôt une victime de sa propre bêtise en raison de ses choix sentimentaux déplorables. Dans un lapsus, la jeune femme révéla également sa déception après sa rupture avec son fiancé mongol à cause de son sang chinois. Ron surprit l'interrogea sur ses propos puis Pansy affirma détenir un grand-père maternel chinois ce qui fut soigneusement dissimulé aux yeux des Mongols pendant des décennies puisque ces derniers détestaient les chinois.

Malheureusement, Pansy amoureuse décida de se montrer honnête avec son fiancé l'auror Toorj Adiriig mais ce dernier soudainement dégoûté la quitta aussitôt à cause de son sang chinois. Apparemment, le fait de détenir du sang de ce genre était considéré une tare et elle devint la Sang de Bourbe locale hormis pour sa famille maternelle. Ensuite, Pansy saisit son fume-cigarette avant de fumer en l'absence d'élèves dans le coin. Après s'être remise de son soudain chagrin, la jeune femme affirma payer pour toutes les moqueries infligées à Granger avant de changer de sujet en parlant de nouveau de son désir d'affronter Mac Laggen en duel.

Ronald acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de la contempler sous un jour nouveau au point d'attribuer son installation à Durmstrang au désir de quitter une terre soudainement hostile ainsi qu'un sorcier asiatique très cruel… Enfin, le Gryffondor attendit la première séance du club de duel avec impatience pour voir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Ce soir-là de nombreux élèves de toutes les Maisons se massèrent dans l'énorme salle mise à disposition par le directeur. Une fois tout le monde réuni, Mac Laggen se lança dans un discours pompeux sans se douter de l'ennui de ses auditeurs. Enfin, il voulut faire une démonstration et lança un défi à Ronald Weasley.

Le rouquin sourit aussitôt et profita de cette occasion pour rabattre le caquet de Mac Laggen qui se moquait souvent de lui ou de ses capacités puisqu'il était « seulement » professeur de vol. Aussi, son adversaire fut surpris par la rapidité, l'agilité ainsi que l'habileté de Ron qui se fit un malin plaisir de le battre à plate couture en public sans se douter du regard intéressé de Pansy. La sorcière curieuse demanda alors à Neville la raison pour laquelle Weasley n'occupait pas le poste de DCFM puis le botaniste parla du manque d'ambition de Ronald. La Serpentarde regretta aussitôt ce fait car les élèves auraient ainsi l'opportunité de recevoir un enseignement de bien meilleure qualité puis elle reporta son attention sur les gestes du rouquin.

Après sa défaite cuisante, Mac Laggen tenta de donner le change en faisant faire des exercices aux élèves qui s'amusèrent ensuite à se provoquer en duel sous la surveillance des enseignants. Toutefois, Pansy agacée observa le « veracrasse » se rapprocher avant de rejoindre Neville pour lui échapper. La jeune femme ne se douta cependant pas du dépit de Ron qui ne comprenait aucunement sa tendance à se refugier auprès de Londubat déjà marié au lieu de le rejoindre lui… Ron abasourdi s'interrogea un moment sur ses pensées bizarres mais finit par les oublier à la vue de Mac Laggen en train de draguer une Pansy manifestement ennuyée.

Il se rapprocha mais resta sans voix à la vue du soudain sourire de Pansy qui utilisa un ton mielleux pour convaincre Mac Laggen de se battre contre elle en duel singulier. Le sorcier refusa de peur de la blesser mais les battements de cils de la sorcière finirent par le convaincre. La jeune femme se positionna sur l'estrade puis défit sa cape avant de remercier Neville qui la saisit. Pendant ce temps, Ron resta stupéfait par la silhouette de rêve de la Serpentarde toujours dissimulée sous son long manteau noir d'habitude. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter la finesse de sa taille, ses fesses rebondies mais aussi ses jambes de rêves moulées dans des leggings noires et des bottines. Le sorcier s'efforça cependant de ne pas s'attarder sur la poitrine délicieusement moulée par la tunique en velours de la jeune femme.

Pansy ne se douta pas de son trouble et lança aussitôt un sort pour désarmer Mac Laggen avant de lui lancer un _Stupéfix_ qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la salle. Ensuite, la jeune femme saisit sa cape afin de la réendosser sous les applaudissements frénétiques des élèves de sa Maison et même des filles de Gryffondor très sensibles à son discours sur la parité des sexes. Pansy esquissa une gracieuse révérence avant de consulter sa montre puis elle enjoignit ses Serpents à rejoindre leurs dortoirs avant de ramener tout son petit monde dans les cachots.

Le lendemain, Mac Laggen se vexa à la vue des regards en coins de toute l'école puis il finit par démissionner. Après son départ une heure plus tard, le directeur se demanda comment trouver un enseignant de DCFM à cette période de l'année avant de s'en prendre violemment à Weasley et Rogue-Panshriij pour leur acharnement contre leur collègue la veille. Severus Rogue se releva dans son cadre et affirma aussitôt que sa fille avait remis un crétin à sa place. Il accusa également le directeur penaud d'avoir engagé un incapable et l'incita à la fermer avant d'obtenir le silence contrit de son interlocuteur. Ensuite, Pansy demanda l'identité du remplaçant de Cormac puis dissimula un sourire à la vue de l'ignorance du directeur très ennuyé par l'idée de chercher un autre enseignant.

La jeune femme en profita aussitôt pour lui conseiller de donner le poste à Ronald Weasley pour le reste de l'année car il avait démontré sa bravoure hier soir. De plus, c'était l'enseignant qui détenait le moins d'heures de cours et il pourrait donc assurer aussi ceux de DCFM en plus des leçons de vol. Enfin, il était l'un des héros qui vainquit Voldemort, ce qui le rendait le plus expérimenté de tous. Le directeur songeur acquiesça avant de donner le poste à Ron trop abasourdi pour réagir. Ce fut donc Pansy qui remercia leur patron pour lui avant de saisir gentiment le bras du rouquin afin de l'entrainer dehors.

Une fois seuls, le rouquin finit par se ressaisir puis la traita de tarée pour avoir pris une telle initiative sans le consulter. Toutefois, Pansy affirma qu'il était vraiment le plus qualifié de tous et darda un regard très doux à l'adresse de Weasley totalement désarmé. Elle finit même par lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de le saluer sans se soucier de son trouble.

Les jours suivants, Ron commença donc ses cours et se sentit très rapidement à l'aise. Il observa cependant l'agitation de Pansy un matin dans la salle des professeurs puis la jeune femme lui montra un magazine moldu avant de déplorer son ingénuité. En effet, elle avait cru trouver des places pour le concert de Michael Bublé du mois prochain mais la billetterie avait déjà été dévalisée depuis des mois. Après s'être fait expliquer l'identité de ce Moldu, Ron l'enjoignit à la patience puis se replongea dans ses propres notes.

Le soir-même, Ron dut se rendre chez Georges pour saluer l'arrivée de son troisième enfant. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil sur le bébé mais refusa de le prendre dans ses bras car il ne l'avait jamais fait pour les autres neveux. Toutefois, Georges décida de ne pas laisser tomber cette fois-ci avant de placer d'autorité son fils dans les bras de son frère paniqué. Ron s'assit aussitôt et se demanda quoi faire mais il finit par s'apaiser avant de contempler le nouveau-né. Le sorcier troublé observa longuement cet enfant puis ressentit un sentiment de vide avant d'observer sa famille également présente. Le Gryffondor perturbé réalisa soudainement l'absence d'une épouse ou d'enfants dans sa propre vie.

Il ne dit rien mais se sentit de trop face à cette exposition de bonheur conjugal avant de trouver un prétexte pour retourner à Poudlard. Toutefois, Weasley se sentit très seul et sortit de son appartement afin de déambuler dans Poudlard. Il finit cependant par tomber sur Pansy qui venait de finir sa ronde puis nota son air préoccupé. En temps normal, Ron n'aurait jamais songé à inviter une collègue de travail, mais il proposa à la Serpentarde de prendre un verre au pub. D'habitude, Pansy ne se serait jamais imaginée accepter une telle proposition, néanmoins, la jeune femme suivit Weasley.

Tous deux parlèrent de tout et de rien autour de plusieurs verres puis l'alcool délia leurs langues. Ainsi, Ronald confessa son soudain sentiment d'échec et resta surpris par la compréhension de Pansy soudainement nostalgique. La jeune femme avoua que toute sa notoriété dans le monde des potionistes ne remplacerait jamais un bébé ou un mari. Or, sa cousine Naé venait d'en avoir un et sa mère Naraantsuya lui reprochait encore une fois son célibat. Pansy affirma avoir tenté de fonder une famille mais Draco la quitta pour Astoria dés la fin de la guerre, le moldu mongol l'abandonna avant leur mariage puis Toorj rompit leurs fiançailles à cause de ses origines chinoises.

Aussi, elle ne risquait pas de faire un enfant même si sa mère l'incitait à se passer d'un homme et utiliser un donneur afin de concevoir une _Potion Bébé_ pour devenir maman célibataire. Ron surpris lui déconseilla une telle chose puis Pansy affirma s'efforcer de ne pas y songer, néanmoins, elle aurait bientôt trente-huit ans et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour rencontrer le prince charmant. Ronald comprit aussitôt le problème et la plaignit car lui au moins pouvait procréer sans problème même dans dix ou vingt ans. Toutefois, il lui recommanda de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle avoua sa solitude le soir mais aussi durant les vacances car sa mère vieillissait et puis ce n'était pas un mari. ni des enfants.

Pansy ne put alors s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en songeant à la stupeur générale en mai 1998 quand les sorciers apprirent l'existence de la famille de Rogue. La jeune femme estima que même son père avait su créer un foyer contrairement à elle avant se prédire un destin de vieille fille. Ron dénia cette idée et loua sa beauté puis l'invita à s'ouvrir d'avantage aux autres mais Pansy affirma que tous les hommes finissaient par la larguer. Dans un lapsus, Ron rétorqua ne jamais y songer s'il fut son compagnon car lui-même se sentait très seul. La Serpentarde surprise lui rappela le récit de ses aventures devant leurs collègues masculins au sein de la salle des profs mais le rouquin confessa sa lassitude de ces histoires vides puis son sentiment d'échec à la vue de toutes les familles unies autour de lui. Il affirma avoir bu également plus que de raison lors des fêtes de fin d'année au Terrier afin de ne pas s'attarder sur la place vide auprès de lui.

Pansy acquiesça car elle-même fit pareil lors de _Tsagaan Sar_ ou la nouvelle année lunaire en Mongolie. La jeune femme confessa ne plus supporter la vision d'un seul bébé sans pleurer car son horloge biologique la pressait mais Pansy refusait de faire un enfant toute seule. La Serpentarde ne voulait pas non plus se contenter d'un type comme Mac Laggen même si le sorcier continuait de lui envoyer messages sur messages au point de la demander en mariage par missive épistolaire. Certes, sa demande n'avait rien de romantique mais l'homme très pragmatique lui rappelait son âge et l'incitait à se caser. Pansy affirma alors songer à une vieille fable populaire sur une jeune fille qui dénigrait tous ses prétendants et resta seule avant de se trouver bien heureuse de dégoter un ivrogne pour mari à quarante ans car c'était le seul qui voulait d'elle.

La Serpentarde jura ne s'être jamais montré prétentieuse sur le choix de ses petits amis mais une malchance phénoménale semblait la poursuivre. Ron songeur vida son énième verre puis lui proposa de l'épouser à _Gretna Green_ du coté sorcier dés ce soir afin de fonder un foyer ensemble. Pansy abasourdie lui conseilla de cuver gentiment sa bière et voulut transplaner à Poudlard afin d'éviter les avances de Weasley manifestement trop bourré pour réaliser ses propos. Certes, le sorcier lui plaisait beaucoup mais elle refusait de faire partie de la liste de ses conquêtes. Toutefois, Ronald affirma être très sérieux puis il parvint à la convaincre en raison de leur solitude si poignante ainsi que des sentiments secrets de Pansy à son égard.

Les deux sorciers utilisèrent donc la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à Gretna Green depuis la cheminée du pub. Dans un moment de lucidité. Ron se précipita à la bijouterie et fit choisir des alliances à Pansy. Ensuite, ils cherchèrent un officiant sorcier dans le quartier sorcier puis se retrouvèrent mariés en moins de vingt minutes avant de se retrouver ensevelis sous les fleurs lancés par les villageois toujours heureux à la vue d'un mariage. Mr et Mrs Weasley furent ensuite entrainés dans un pub et se retrouvèrent à manger, boire et danser...

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla avec un mal de tète atroce puis resta surpris par la vision de la jeune femme endormie près de lui sur la table. Ronald estima avoir trop bu hier soir et se redressa légèrement. C'est alors qu'il nota un parchemin posé sur la table avant de lire avec stupeur l'acte de mariage. Une minute plus tard, Pansy s'éveilla et observa avec étonnement cette pièce totalement inconnue. La sorcière euphorique finit cependant par se souvenir du mariage avant de sourire à Ronald surpris. Le sorcier gêné s'excusa pour tout sans se douter de la tristesse de la jeune femme. Cette dernière peinée s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible tout en affirmant ne voir aucun inconvénient à annuler leur mariage surprise puisqu'il n'avait pas été consommé.

Ensuite, elle rendit son alliance au sorcier avant de lui demander de s'occuper de l'annulation du mariage. Un instant plus tard, Pansy transplana à Poudlard où elle s'efforça d'oublier cette énième désillusion et de faire bonne figure devant Weasley lors de son retour. Toutefois, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'observer longuement la jeune femme les jours suivants et s'aperçut non seulement de sa beauté mais aussi sa gentillesse avec les enfants. Il tomba également sous le charme de son sourire lumineux et finit par l'imaginer avec un petit ventre arrondi. Ron ne savait cependant pas comment se rapprocher de Pansy après leur discussion à Gretna Green le premier jour de leur mariage toujours pas annulé.

En effet, le sorcier ne voulait pas se séparer de la jeune femme dont il avait appris à connaitre les qualités. De plus, il ne se sentait plus seul mais enfin uni à quelqu'un et désirait donc maintenant construire un futur ensemble. Ronald craignait cependant de recevoir un refus après sa bêtise et se demandait donc comment vaincre les résistances de Pansy. Il finit cependant par se souvenir de leur conversation au sujet du chanteur moldu avant de se rendre du coté moldu afin de chercher des places. Une fois parvenu à destination, Ron finit par enchanter la vendeuse de la billetterie qui lui donna deux billets rendus une heure plus tôt mais qu'elle comptait mettre de coté pour une amie à elle au lieu de les vendre. Ensuite, le rouquin attendit le moment propice pour les offrir à Pansy abasourdie mais ravie, néanmoins, elle hésita à accepter après la désillusion subie. Toutefois, son envie de voir son chanteur préféré en vrai la convainquit de ne pas rater cette occasion.

Elle accepta donc d'accompagner Weasley qui resta cependant surpris par l'édifice moldu avant de supporter vaillamment les chansons de Michael Bublé. En revanche, Pansy radieuse se mit à chanter en chœur avec les autres femmes afin d'accompagner le chanteur. Après le concert, Pansy remercia vivement Ronald pour ce superbe moment et finit par l'inviter chez elle dimanche prochain puisque les élèves seraient à Pré-au-lard. Le rouquin accepta volontiers car il n'avait pas envie d'aller au repas dominical chez sa mère.

Le dimanche, Ron se rendit donc à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ où il resta surpris par l'animation de la rue manifestement rénovée tout comme le reste du quartier. Il sonna à la porte avant d'humer avec délice l'odeur du repas une fois à l'intérieur. Le sorcier finit cependant par se ressaisir avant d'offrir un bouquet de fleurs à Pansy agréablement surprise. Ensuite, Ronald la suivit jusqu'au petit salon où elle lui servit un apéritif en attendant le repas mais le Gryffondor la suivit à la cuisine et discuta avec la jeune femme tout en grignotant des petits pains faits maison.

Ensuite, les deux sorciers passèrent enfin à table où ils discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien autour d'un verre. Ronald fit honneur à tous les plats mongols et occidentaux avant de manger la moitié de la charlotte aux fraises à lui tout seul. Après le repas, il insista pour aider la sorcière à tout ranger avant de s'installer avec elle au salon devant un verre de sherry car la pluie les empêchait de sortir. La jeune femme lui proposa alors de regarder la télévision avant de lui montrer son écran LCD bien plus moderne que la vieille télé d'Hermione chez ses parents.

La jeune femme saisit ses DVD puis les tendit à Ron qui en choisit un au hasard avant de s'éclater devant _Thor_ puis toute la série des _Iron Man _pendant que le feu ronronnait joyeusement dans la cheminée. A la fin, Pansy prépara un souper pour deux puis ils mangèrent avant de passer la soirée devant l'échiquier sorcier de la jeune femme puisque Ronald avait découvert leur passion commune pour les échecs. Au bout d'un moment, Ron surpris se rendit compte qu'il était trois heures du matin et se décida à rentrer à Poudlard même s'il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette maison si chaleureuse ou la jeune femme. Pansy troublée n'avait pas non plus envie de le voir partir mais craignait de le voir mal interpréter ses propos si elle l'invitait à passer la nuit ici.

A la fin, Ron se décida à utiliser la poudre de cheminette, cependant, il regretta longuement la présence de la jeune femme ou encore l'ambiance joyeuse de la petite maison. Les jours suivants, les deux sorciers se comportèrent normalement devant leurs collègues mais ils attendaient impatiemment les soirs où ils n'étaient pas de ronde pour se rendre à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Ils partaient alors discrètement de Poudlard chacun de leur coté et se retrouvait chez Pansy où les deux adultes cuisinaient ensemble avant de discuter de leurs journées respectives puis Ron repartait à Poudlard quelques minutes avant la jeune femme.

Un vendredi soir, Ron s'endormit sur le canapé puis Pansy le fit léviter jusqu'à la petite chambre d'amis avant d'aller se coucher dans la sienne. Le lendemain, le sorcier intrigué fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de toast avant de contempler la pièce avec surprise. Il finit cependant par sortir et descendit l'escalier puis reconnut le rez-de-chaussée de Pansy. Cette dernière entendit ses pas puis le salua depuis la cuisine où le sorcier la rejoignit. Les deux sorciers se sentirent si bien ensemble que Ronald passa tout le week-end auprès de la jeune femme même s'il ne lui fit aucune avance, ni ne lui révéla la validité de leur mariage.

Les semaines suivantes, Molly curieuse se demanda la raison pour laquelle son fils ne venait plus au repas dominical puis Arthur estima qu'il devait probablement fréquenter quelqu'un. Mrs Weasley ravie se mit aussitôt à rêver de mariage et voulut en parler à son fils. Toutefois, son mari la convainquit de laisser Ron prendre son temps afin de ne pas tout gâcher à cause d'une intervention intempestive. Molly acquiesça mais se confia à Ginny ravie et follement excitée pour son frère.

Ce dernier ne se doutait de rien et profitait pleinement de ses week-ends mais aussi les soirées avec Pansy qui lui prépara également un bon repas pour ses trente-huit ans le 1er mars. Ce soir-là, le sorcier finit par l'embrasser puis ils finirent à l'étage... Le lendemain, la jeune femme éprouva un peu de gêne face à Ronald dans son lit mais ce dernier la rassura en affirmant ne pas simplement désirer une simple nuit. Enfin, il finit par lui avouer son refus de procéder à l'annulation de leur mariage et lui révéla être toujours son mari. Pansy abasourdie lui demanda s'il était certain de son choix avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ron ravi chassa aussitôt ses craintes car il n'était pas certain de la réaction de la jeune femme face à cette révélation mais la sorcière semblait manifestement désirer rester son épouse.

Effectivement, Pansy était heureuse de garder son Ronald près d'elle et l'entraina de nouveau sous la couette sans se soucier du reste... Les deux époux continuèrent leur vie secrète pendant plusieurs semaines durant lesquelles Ron s'installa complètement à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Au bout d'un moment, les deux époux décidèrent enfin d'avouer leur mariage à leurs familiers surpris mais ravis pour eux. Certes, Molly aurait rêvé d'organiser un joli mariage dans son jardin mais elle était ravie par la vision de son fils enfin heureux. D'autant plus que la famille allait bientôt s'agrandir...

Effectivement, Pansy donna le jour à un petit Ronan quelques mois plus tard. Ronald euphorique ne cessait de photographier son fils et la maman tout en se sentant enfin pleinement heureux. Un bonheur n'arrivant jamais seul, le sorcier reçut définitivement la place de professeur de DCFM et travaillait donc toujours auprès de Pansy finalement restée à Poudlard elle aussi. Le couple s'établit officiellement à l'Impasse du Tisseur malgré les lamentations de Molly désireuse de les voir s'installer plus près du Terrier. La mère de Pansy venait régulièrement les voir toutes les semaines et les recevait chez elle en Mongolie où Ronald apprit à monter une yourte mais aussi à chevaucher. Enfin, Ronald reçut un beau cadeau pour ses quarante ans car Pansy donna naissance à leur fille le 1er mars 2020…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, il s'agit d'un petit OS qui pourrait peut-être un jour déboucher sur une histoire approfondie mais pas pour l'instant. En attendant, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu !<strong>_

_**A bientôt et merci à tous les lecteurs mais aussi ceux qui laisseront une review !**_


End file.
